Helping Serena
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Sequel to "Coffee & Bagels." Also takes place during 1x17. “Not so fast Bass. The clothes stay on tonight. We’re here to help Serena, remember?”
1. Chapter 1

Helping Serena

"So what are we going to do about this little problem?" Blair asked as she walked into her bedroom with Chuck close behind her.

After leaving a distraught Serena, the duo decided that retaliation against a certain psychotic brunette was in order.

Somehow, they ended up in the back of Chuck's limo. Which somehow brought them back to Blair's place. Which was conveniently (or inconveniently?) abandoned thanks Eleanor away on business for the week and Dorota long gone for the night.

Chuck held back a grin as he found himself in Blair's bedroom for the second time that day—sans Nate and Serena, thank god.

He watched as Blair deliberately made her way over to her vanity where her laptop resided. Chuck thought she looked so sexy when she got down to business—being a business man himself. There was just something about plotting social destruction of another that made Blair that much desirable. She walked a little taller, smirked a little sexier and her mischievous eyes sparkled just a little brighter.

Chuck subconsciously tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"That's a very good question" he said, taking off his jacket.

Blair turned around when she heard the ruffling sound of fabric.

"Not so fast Bass. The clothes stay on tonight. We're here to help Serena, remember?" Blair asked.

"Of course. But that doesn't change the fact that we're in for a long night. Georgina is quite the conniving little bitch and it's going to take more than a simple Gossip Girl post to take her down. Besides, I do my best plotting when I'm comfortable" he smirked, locking eyes with Blair as he slowly removed his bowtie.

"Long night, huh?" Blair began "Is that why you sent your limo away the second my back was turned?"

Chuck chuckled.

"Nothing gets by you" he told her.

Blair rolled her eyes at his attempt to deflect her question. Secretly, she was thrilled by the prospect of Chuck spending the night—especially after their little tryst in the kitchen that morning—but she wasn't going to give in that easily this time around. If Chuck wanted to stay over, he would have to work for it.

"You think you're so suave" she chided.

"If the shoe fits" he counted.

"Getting back on topic…as much as it pains me to say it, we should probably try calling Dan and see if we can stop him from making a colossal mistake."

"I'm guessing it's a little too late for phone-calls, B. Georgie works fast and if I recall, she can be very persuasive when she wants to be" he told her.

Blair cringed when he called her _Georgie. _It was so…personal.

"There's a visual I didn't need to have" Blair grumbled.

"What was that?" Chuck asked, trying not to grin.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter; Georgina seducing Dan and terrorizing Serena is only the tip of the iceberg. It's only a matter of time before she gets bored and moves on to the rest of us. What we need is the plan of all plans to get that skank out of Manhattan permanently" Blair told him.

"Me-ow, Waldorf, I had no idea you were so threatened by her" he said.

"I'm not _threatened_" she caught his eyes in the mirror's reflection, her words from earlier replaying in his mind _It's not like you didn't lose your virginity to her in seventh grade. _"She's dangerous is all."

"To who?"  
"To everything that crosses her path, obviously" she said, looking down.

"So what are you thinking? Blackmail?" Chuck asked walking over to her.

"What could we possibly use against her? Her whole reputation is built on scandal after scandal. She takes pride in them" Blair said.

"Not so fast Waldorf. Everyone has a secret. What we need is to bring in the big guns" he said, taking out his cell phone. "Chris? Chuck Bass. I need you to dig up some information for me fast."

Blair was idly listening to Chuck talk to his PI when suddenly her breath caught in her throat. She looked up in the mirror and confirmed her worst suspicion: Chuck Bass, running his fingers through the ends of her hair like it was the most innocent thing in the world. He wasn't leering back at her, hell, he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking down at his hand combing through her hair as he continued his conversation.

"Do you remember that girl I had you look into last week? Yeah, it wasn't enough; you've got to go back earlier. I need to know everything she's done in the past six months. It's urgent. Text me the moment you find something of use" he said before hanging up.

Blair sat frozen in her seat, trying her best to not be rigid. She didn't want Chuck to know the deep effect he had on her with even the simplest of touches.

"Your hair's getting longer" he said quietly, still looking down.

"I guess" she said.

"Why are you still wearing your headband?" he asked her.

Blair was baffled.

"Is that a trick question?"

Chuck smiled. "No. What I meant was that you only ever wear them when you're trying to impress someone. Like at the girls at school or at parties or high society events like tonight. But you hardly ever wear them around me."

"That's not true" Blair said, uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Sure it is. First time you took off you headband in front of me was at Victrola. Remember? After that, you didn't wear one headband the whole week—save your interview with the Times. But putting all that perfect-image garbage behind you, when you were with me, your confidence was through the roof; so carefree, so unlike the Blair everyone around you knew."

Moving her hair to the side, Chuck rubbed the nape of her neck gently. Blair's eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted.

"If I thought I wanted you before…knowing that I was responsible for that change, well, I just couldn't keep my hands off of you. Do you remember that Blair?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" she said, leaning her head forward slightly to give him better access to her neck.

Chuck, however, pulled his hands back.

"Of course" he began "The moment you got back together with Nate, the headbands came back as well. As if you needed them again." He reached up and pulled the silver studded band out of her hair.

"But this" he said, finally meeting her eyes in the mirror "this is my Blair."

Blair looked away, frightened by the intensity of his gaze. Chuck's hands dropped away soon after.

"I should call Serena" Blair told him, standing abruptly "See if she's heard from either Dan or Georgina."

"Sure" Chuck said, trying to not let the rejection show in his voice.

Excusing herself, Blair grabbed her cell-phone and went into the bathroom to call her friend.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC. Reviews are always lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm glad you like this story so far. It's going to be longer than I anticipated, so probably two chapters will follow after this one. I have a lot of story ideas for the future that will pretty much follow the series of events for the end of season 1 and beginning of season 2, with the exception of being totally about Chuck and Blair and the scenes that should have been in the series but weren't. Like this one ;)

Left to his own devices, Chuck hesitated only half of a second before wandering over to her dresser. Opening the drawer in the top right hand corner, Chuck eagerly ran his hands over the array of lace and satin undergarments he knew he'd find there. He couldn't even bring himself to feel guilty about it either—Blair should be so flattered to know that she had the best taste in lingerie of any woman he's ever known. After months of ripping endless pairs of cheap and tacky thongs off of random women, Chuck couldn't pass up the opportunity to remind himself of what real lingerie looked and felt like.

After fully exploring the top layer, his eager hands began to dig deeper into the drawer until his eye caught the familiar glimmer of a certain cream-colored satin camisole. Quickly, he looked over his shoulder to make sure Blair wouldn't come out and catch him. He could faintly hear her still talking on the phone, so he figured he had a few moments. Bringing his attention back down the camisole, Chuck slid his hand across the fabric, trying to imprint the memory of how it felt on his brain once again. Regretfully, he closed the drawer after a moment more.

He then began walking around her room before stopping in front of her bed. The same bed they had sex on many moons ago. Normally, Chuck wasn't one for house-calls; he preferred to have the women come to him because it gave him the freedom to kick them out whenever he pleased. But it never felt right inviting Blair into his bed at his notorious suite.

His bed was too big, too cold and too often fucked in.

And Blair didn't deserve that.

He reached out and stroked her silky bed spread with his fingertips. Blair's bed on the other hand was nothing short of spectacular. It was the perfect size for one thing, and just big enough for two to share intimately. It was also incredible soft, much like the feel of her naked skin molded against his in post-sex snuggling that Chuck Bass never, _ever _did with anyone but her.

He may have the bragging rights for taking Blair's virginity, but she did not get nearly enough credit for all the firsts that she's taken from him: his snuggling virginity, his _spooning _virginity, his spending-the-entire-night-after-sex virginity, his make-out-without-expecting-sex virginity, his just-thinking-about-her-makes-you-smile virginity, and of course, his wake-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-just-because-you-had-to-kiss-her-again virginity.

He sat down at the edge of the bed, waiting for Blair who came out of the bathroom at that exact moment. Looking up at her, Chuck wanted nothing more than to take her hand and crawl between the sheets of her bed with her. He no longer cared about Serena or Georgina or any of the bullshit that existed outside of these four walls. This room was his sanctuary and he never wanted to leave.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing useful. She's a complete mess. Dan won't answer his cell or house phone."

"That's not surprising" he said "Did you mention to her that I was here?" he asked, curious.

"Uh, no, it slipped my mind" Blair said off-handedly, making her way back to her computer.

"Good to know I leave such a great impression on you, Waldorf" Chuck said.

"I don't see how you being here is any business of hers anyways" she said.

"Well, the whole reason I'm here is to help you help her, right?"

"Yes, but still. The less she knows, the better" Blair said.

Chuck sighed. _Still trying to keep me a dirty little secret, _he thought.

"Have you heard from your PI yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, what should we do in the meantime?" Blair asked.

Chuck's response was a raise of his eyebrows.

"I can think of a few positions" he smirked.

"Nice try, but I was actually going to suggest a movie" she said, taking out her favorite DVD.

"Fine by me" Chuck said, sliding back onto her pillows and making himself comfortable. If there was one thing he learned from their short time together, it was that Blair loved making out during movies—especially Breakfast at Tiffany's. And history, thankfully, tended to repeat itself.

Putting the disc into the DVD player, Blair turned around and saw Chuck lounging comfortably on her bed like he owned the place. One arm resting behind his head, he beckoned her to join him with a single finger.

"Come here, lover" he murmured.

Blair made a noise of disgust.

"Why does everything with you go back sex?" she asked as she sat on the other side of her bed…making sure to leave at least a foot of space between them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Waldorf, was that _not_ you groping me in the kitchen this morning?"

Blair's cheeks flushed at the memory. When Dorota walked in on them, they were in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session, one which included Blair's hand bolding cupping Chuck's…

"No! I mean, that was not my doing, it was temporary insanity" Blair huffed.

"Right, because the smell of coffee brewing is such an aphrodisiac" Chuck said with an eye roll.

"Don't be a jerk. You seduced me" Blair said.

"I did not. I may have started too, but you gave in way before I had a chance to use my best moves" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means, Waldorf, that you want me just as bad as I want you" Chuck said.

Blair gaped at him.

"What? I do…not. You disgust me. I would never willingly let you touch me. I

was just…in a vulnerable position" she said.

"Is that so? Than how do you explain a certain phone conversation we had last

week? One, may I add, that ended with you all but begging me to come over?"

"I was drunk!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why did you call me, then? Huh, Blair? Why is it always me?"

He turned his head to look at her now; his tone no longer teasing. He was looking for an honest answer.

Blair shrugged, not prepared to give him one.

"I don't…"

"Did you ever consider that you may actually enjoy the attention I give you?" He slide his hand against her thigh before she roughly shoved him off. "And that, maybe, you like me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That's impossible. I hate you" she rattled off every line she taught herself to say when it came to Chuck Bass. Because she couldn't really like him. She just couldn't to herself. Not again. "Just shut up, we're missing the movie."

"I must have watched this movie with you five times since I've known you, and I can't imagine how many times you've seen it" he said.

"Shhh" she scolded, slapping her hand down on top of his.

Both pretended to not notice when Blair didn't move her hand away the moment Chuck stopped talking.

And so they sat like that together.

Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck.

Watching a movie, and almost holding hands.

xoxoxoxoxox

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Bring on the Breakfast at Tiffany's induced fluff! Seriously, I had no idea when I started this that it was going to be so fluffy, but it's all build up for my next story when they finally get together—ala what happens when Chuck and Blair leave the dance floor during the wedding ;)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 3

"He's so sexy" Blair commented absently.

Chuck scoffed as he watched George Peppard in all his pretty-boy glory.

"Sure, if you're into that blonde hair, blue-eyed all American look" he said, willing images of a certain ex-best friend to not enter his mind.

Blair felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"It's not all about looks Chuck. I mean, yeah, he's gorgeous, but there's more to being sexy than just that. It's the way he carries himself, the way he dresses…you know, the whole package."

"The whole package, huh?" Chuck murmured, rubbing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"Plus, he's got great hair" Blair added.

She looked down at the top of Chuck's head, pondering.

"You know…your hair would look good parted like that" she told him.

"You think so?" Chuck asked in amusement.

"Sure."

Without warning, Blair leaned across Chuck's body in an attempt to grab a brush from her side-table.

Chuck's hands instinctively went up around her waist—to steady her, of course.

It wasn't until Blair began to move back that she realized the precarious situation she put herself in. Chuck was on his back and she was hovering over his welcoming body. His hands on her hips and her face just inches above his.

She could see the series of events unfolding in her mind. All she had to do was lean down and kiss him. He'd kiss her back immediately as he maneuvered her body to lay flat on top of his. He would have touched her then, and she would have felt him through the few layers of clothes that separated them. Then he'd flip them over…and one zipper later, he would be inside of her where he belonged.

But Blair didn't lean down. She pulled back in spite of her raging hormones telling her to do otherwise. Chuck's hands just as regretfully slid from her hips and back onto the bed.

"May I?" she asked, waving the brush at him.

Chuck moved to a sitting position in a silent response. He'd be a fool to turn down the opportunity to let Blair turn him into her own personal George Peppard.

Moving onto her knees, Blair began brushing his hair back before parting it on the side and smoothing it over.

Chuck sat very still as Blair worked on his hair. He tried to not be affected by her closeness. Or how her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

"Okay, that's the best I can do without hair gel" she said.

"I'll remember that for next time" he said sarcastically.

That's when he noticed Blair smiling at him in an almost nostalgic way.

"What?" he asked.

"Just admiring my handy work. You don't look half bad, Bass."

"Oh yeah?" He slid off her bed to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He surveyed his reflection as critically as he always does. He actually thought he looked a little ridiculous as Blair's hairstyling guinea pig, but if she was happy, so was he.

"Do you like it?" she asked, almost timidly.

"I think I can work it" he told her.

When a familiar song started playing, Chuck turned to the TV and saw Audrey Hepburn sitting on the fire-escape. As the movie's theme song, Moon River, began to fill the room, Chuck had an idea. Maybe it was the hair, or maybe it was the bitter memory of their last dance ending so abruptly that was responsible for the next words out of Chuck's mouth.

_Moon River, wider than a mile, _

"Waldorf, dance with me" he said, hand extended.

_I'm crossing you in style some day._

When she didn't respond immediately, he said "C'mon, I need practice for the wedding tomorrow."

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, _

"And who are you planning on dancing with tomorrow?" she asked.

_Wherever you're going,_

"The Maid of Honor's best friend" he smirked.

_I'm going your way._

"Oh, I hear she's hard to impress" she said, sliding off the bed.

_Two drifters… _

"So you can see why I need the practice."

…_off to see the world. _

"Anything for a friend" she said as she took his hand.

_There's such a lot of world to see. _

Chuck didn't hesitate to pull Blair's body close to his—much closer than any two friends should ever be.

_We're after the same _

Small smiles played on both their lips, too caught up in the music to acknowledge the cheesiness of it all.

_Rainbow's end,_

Fingers threaded in his hair, Blair pulled his head down so his forehead rested against hers.

"Chuck Bass, I never pegged you as one for romantic gestures" she said quietly "especially ones so corny."

_waiting 'round the bend, _

"Don't pretend that you aren't loving every minute of this" he scolded.

_My huckleberry friend, _

"I wouldn't dream of it. I used to fantasize about dancing to this song at my wedding."

_To Nate._

They both heard the words in their heads but neither was willing to say it out loud.

_Moon River and me._

"Then I guess this is a poor substitute" Chuck said as they continued swaying to the music.

"No, this is perfect" she whispered.

Closing her eyes, Blair leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Chuck returned the kiss, but not with the same urgency and fire their kisses usually contained. This one was more subdued, while still being both passionate and deep.

Breaking apart, Blair wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. When Chuck did the same, it dawned on the pair that they were sharing their first real hug.

_Well I'll be damned, _Chuck thought, _Blair Waldorf just took another first from him._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_TBC...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Beware that I had to off-set the fluffiness of where we left off with some _almost _naughtiness and suggestive language ;)

Also, in a previous chapter Chuck told his PI to text him with whatever he could find on Georgina, but I decided for this chapter that calling him would make more sense, so ignore that earlier detail.

A small hum began to fill the room, interrupting their quiet embrace.

"Chuck, your phone's vibrating" Blair mumbled into his neck.

"That's not my phone" he said, dead serious.

"Chuck!" she laughed, pulling away from him "Don't be gross."

"Then I wouldn't be me."

"Chuck Bass" he said as he answered the phone "What's the dirt on this little problem?"

Blair took a seat at the edge of her bed and watched Chuck slowly pace around her room. She decided that he was especially sexy when he got down to business.

"Really? Well, I can't say that surprises me, but its good to know nonetheless" he said, sparing a wink in Blair's direction.

Blair hid a smile that threatened to spread across her lips. She couldn't help but think that maybe this is what their relationship would be like if they ever got together. Between barely being able to keep their hands off each other, plotting social destruction, and the occasional romantic moment that made her heart melt into her toes—what else could a girl want? _Maybe Chuck could change._

"Oh my" Chuck said as he hung up the phone.

"What? Anything useful?" Blair asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Better than anything we could have hoped for: she sold her horse to fuel a coke addiction before breaking out of a rehab center in Utah" Chuck told her.

The smile that broke out of Blair's face was one of pure satisfaction and Chuck loved that he was indirectly the cause of it…even if it wasn't the same sort of satisfaction he was used to giving her.

"Oh she is _so_ going down" Blair said wickedly.

"Ironically, that's what she's best at" Chuck said before he could stop himself.

_Or maybe he's the same insensitive pig he's always been._

Blair turned to look at him and slapped the back of his head without warning.

"Oww!"

"Can you not?! Just so we're clear, I could care less that you've slept with Georgina—especially since at twelve, I didn't even know what sex was!"

"Please Waldorf, you didn't know what sex was until two days before your seventeenth birthday" Chuck smirked.

"I'm ignoring that quip, thank you very much. Just do me a favor and stop rubbing your sordid past in my face" Blair said.

Chuck bit his tongue to prevent the next logical and perverted line from slipping out. He had a nasty habit of countering every step forward he made with Blair with two steps back.

"Fine" he said, willing to drop the topic.

But Blair wasn't quite done yet.

"Uck" she scoffed in pure disgust "I still can't believe you said that. Especially when I thought…" she stopped, realizing her almost slip.

"Thought what?" Chuck asked, picking up on her discomfort immediate.

"Nothing, forget it" Blair said, getting up from her bed.

"Wait, Blair" he said, pulling her back down "What did you think?"

"I…uh…I _thought_ that _I_ was…you know, your…best" she stuttered quietly.

A smile broke out on Chuck's face. _That's what she was so upset about? Thinking that Georgina gave better head than her? _He wanted to laugh out loud, but didn't for fear that she would hit him again.

"Let me get this straight: you thought you were the best at _what_ exactly?"

"You know what, you dumb-ass" she spat out.

"Say it" he urged.

"The best at…going…somewhere" she said.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Ugh, you are infuriating. The best at _going down on you_. Satisfied?" she asked, humiliated.

"More than I should be, in fact" he smirked.

"Well?" she asked, waiting for his response.

"Blair…" he said, taking her hand in his "Georgina means nothing to me. She never did. But _you_ do. You are amazing. In bed and in real life" he said squeezing her hand "I wouldn't lie about that."

"Of course" he said, "If you wanted to give me a refresher as to how good you are" he picked up her hand and brought it to the top of his thigh "I wouldn't stop you."

It had only been a joke; he assumed it would earn him a slap across the face at the very least.

But when Blair did not immediately pull her hand away, he realized that she may have actually been considering his suggestion.

Chuck almost swallowed his tongue when he felt their clasped hands slowly moving down his thigh.

Their eyes were both transfixed on Blair's hand inching closer and closer to its destination—Chuck's own hand was gripped the top of hers like his life depended on it. The room became painfully silent, filled only by their breathing and the thick anticipation of Blair's hand making contact with his evident need.

Just centimeters away, Chuck closed his eyes in preparation of what was to come. But just as fast as her hand slid down his thigh, Blair removed it. He was about to protest when he felt her straddle his lap.

He opened his shocked eyes, only to have them meet Blair's gleaming ones. She pushed at his chest back until he got the message to lie down.

After playing with the fixtures on his pants momentarily, Blair smiled wickedly before crawling off of his lap and kneeling on the floor in front of him. Pulling his knees apart, she settled herself in between them. She moved her hands up so one rested on each of his thighs and began rubbing them slowly with just the right amount of pressure that Blair knew Chuck loved.

"Does that feel good?" she asked unnecessarily in her bedroom voice. Blair Waldorf never knew she even had a bedroom voice until her first time with Chuck. And knowing how much it turned him on with a plus.

"Mmmh" was his only response.

Looking up at him with hooded eyes, she didn't break eye contact with him once because she knew that he never did. It was one of the many perks about being with the same partner (almost) exclusively. They had been together enough times to learn exactly what the other needed: their likes, their dislikes (which weren't many), and their oh-god-just-fuck-me-nows. They were the perfect partners, ensuring that nothing between them was ever one-sided; and in that way, they brought out the utmost potential in one another.

"Chuck, look at me" she beckoned when he allowed his eyes to drift close.

When he opened them again, the look of pure undiluted lust in his eyes almost knocked her off her knees.

She crawled back up his body then, lowering her mouth to graze his lips in an almost-kiss that never failed to drive him crazy. Pressing her own hips down again his now very prominent bulge, she used his gasp as an opportunity to move her mouth down to his ear.

"Chuck" she whispered, licking his ear.

"Blair" he practically panted. He was embarrassed to admit that his breathing was staggered, but with her so close, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I think…" she trailed off, moving her head to the other side of his "…we should send her to a reformatory school." With that, she shimmied herself off of him and walked back to her computer like nothing that happened.

Chuck laid there stunned, mouth hanging open and his pant zipper threatening to burst at the seams.

He was wrong.

Blair Waldorf wasn't the best.

She was a fucking legend.

"You're something else, you know that Waldorf?" he choked out, dragging a pillow over his lap.

"That's why you love me, Bass" she said over her shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this chapter is slightly shorter than the other ones, but I'll be hopefully finishing this story before I go back to school on Sunday.

Chapter 5

With her back turned to him, Blair attempted to steady her own breathing. She may have succeeded in showing Chuck just how good she could be, but not without turning herself on in the process—no warm-blooded female could resist the adrenaline rush that came with having Chuck Bass at her mercy.

"So why not another rehab center?" he asked, still on his back.

"Because we don't want her to escape again; we want her to go somewhere she'll get ass kicked on a daily basis" Blair said.

"A boot camp?"

"_Penance _to be exact. Located in sunny California. Far far away from other girl's boyfriends…"

Chuck cleared his throat.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I was referring to the train wreck that is Dan and Serena."

"Sure, Waldorf" he grumbled.

Blair got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Phone book. I think it's about time the Sparks get an urgent call from one of their daughter's oldest friends. She's incredibly concerned about Georgie's recent partying behavior" Blair said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Her parents don't even know she's in town" he said, grinning.

"Exactly" Blair sighed happily "They're in for a real shock."

Chuck shook his head in proud disbelief.

"I think it's safe to say that the teacher has become the master" he told her.

"In more ways than one" she quipped before disappearing downstairs.

A minute later she reappeared, already in the middle of a conversation.

"You mean, you didn't know? Oh, I can't imagine her not telling you she was back in New York…I'm just so concerned about her, Mrs. Sparks. I fear she may be in trouble…Out partying every night with characters like Charles Bass has proven to be detrimental to others in the past" she silently shushed Chuck when he started laughing "Of course, I just want what's best for Georgie…I've actually be doing some research on those types of facilities, I would be more than happy to fax them over if you like…An intervention? I would love to be there, like I said, I just want her to get the help she deserves…How about Central Park? Don't worry, I'll make sure she shows up…Of course, it's my pleasure Mrs. Sparks…Until tomorrow" she said hanging up.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?"

"Save it, lover boy" she chided, trying to mask the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Did I hear something about an intervention?" he asked.

"Yes. It's going to be magical. Mrs. Sparks is very interested in our research and not willing to take 'no' from her daughter this time around" she said.

After faxing over the _Penance _information to the Sparks, Blair rejoined Chuck on her bed.

"I feel really good right now" Blair said, proud of their plan.

"I can make you feel even better" he leered up at her.

"You are just asking for me to leave you high and dry again, Mister."

"About that…you'll be making it up to me in the future" he said.

"Oh, is that so?" Blair asked.

"Yup, in the very near future" he said, turning his attention back to the movie.

"We'll see about that" she said, enjoying the tingles she felt from their familiar banter.

Chuck decided that Blair was holding a little too much power over him at that moment. He figured it was his turn to take her down a few notches.

"Maybe I'll get going then" he said, moving to a sitting position.

"What? Why?" Blair asked, slight alarm in her voice.

"You don't really need me here, Waldorf, you came up with the plan to take down Georgina all on your own" he said.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for your PI, I wouldn't have had anything to work with" she told him, seriously unnerved by the idea of him leaving.

"Then it looks like my work here is done" he moved to get off the bed.

"Wait."

He hid his smile when he felt her grab his arm. He had absolutely no intention of leaving; he just wanted to give Blair a taste of her own medicine.

"You can't just leave in the middle of Breakfast at Tiffany's, its insulting" she told him.

"Are you asking me to stay?" he asked.

"What? No" she said, dropping his arm "I don't care either way. It's just, you started something, and now you need to finish it" she said.

He chuckled.

"By that logic, Waldorf, you have something in my pants that needs tending to" he said.

"Play your cards right and maybe I will" she purred.

He raised an eyebrow.

"In the _future_" she clarified.

_Hey, it's better than a flat out no _he thought.

"So are you staying?" she asked.

"Well its like you said" he said, sitting back down "It would be rude to leave in the middle of a movie."

Blair's heart did a little happy dance when he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I swear, Bass, if you even attempt that fake sneeze/cop a feel move, I will turn you out on the street faster than you can say 'I'm Chuck Bass'."

Tightening his grip on her shoulders, he said "I wouldn't dream of it."

Blair rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to relax into his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited this story, it means a lot to me. This is the last chapter (epilogue will be put up separately), but I am planning on writing another sequel soon. I cannot guarantee when it will be up, but I can say—that like Chuck and Blair—it's inevitable!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 6

After a little while, Chuck decided that he was hungry and went downstairs to pop some popcorn for them.

When he left the room, Blair scurried over to her mirror to check her hair. She decided that she could use a little lip gloss, but suppressed the urge to primp herself for fear Chuck would call her out on trying to look good for him. Instead, she opted to run a brush through her hair before settling herself back on her bed.

When he came back into the room, Blair noted with satisfaction that he only carried one bowl with him.

Grabbing a handful for himself, Chuck held the bowl out to her.

"I'm not hungry" Blair said.

"I heard your stomach growling a minute ago" he said, reclaiming his spot on the bed and forcing the bowl onto her lap.

"I just…can't okay? I've gained weight as it is" she told him, looking down.

"Yeah I've noticed" he said softly.

Blair closed her eyes.

"And you know what I think?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to know" she said.

He lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"I've never found you more attractive" he said.

Blair gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious" he said, lifting up a kernel of popcorn "Now here."

Blair opened her mouth and allowed him to place it in her mouth. Noticing how his hand lingered, Blair decided to close her lips over the tips of his thumb and pointer finger.

Chuck's eyes clouded over as he gazed at her perfect mouth. He automatically reached down for another piece, desperate to feel the warmth of her mouth once again.

After feeding her a few more kernels, he couldn't hold back any longer.

He bent his head down swiftly to replace his fingers with his own mouth, eliciting a surprised "mmph" from Blair who responded on instinct.

When she felt him begin to pull her body down with his, she knew she had to stop him. After several failed attempts, she finally broke free of his mind-blowing kiss.

"Wait" she whispered.

"I can't, not any longer" he said huskily, before attacking her mouth once again.

While her body was responding at an embarrassing pace, Blair knew that they couldn't sleep together tonight. They may have recognized that things have changed between them, but they still didn't have the talk that she needed them to have. Chuck never really apologized for what he did to her months ago and Blair didn't want them to fall back into the same twisted relationship they had before. If she was going to give Chuck a second chance, she wanted a commitment from him. Or, at least, some verbal confirmation that his feelings for her ran deeper than pure lust.

"Please" she begged against his lips "Not tonight."

Chuck sighed deeply as he lifted himself off of her.

Blair sensed the change in his demeanor immediately. She knew he was pissed.

"I'm sorry" she reached out to touch him, but he pulled his arm away.

"Don't" he said in a menacingly low voice "You're a real cock tease, you know that?"

Blair felt the sting of his words, but tried to not let them affect her like they once did. This was one of the promises she had made herself the night Serena stopped her from running away to France. _Be strong _she told herself.

"I didn't mean that" he backtracked a moment later.

"And I didn't mean to upset you" she said quietly.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to be around you" he confessed "When I want you so badly."

Blair felt her heart break a little. It was still all about sex for him. He wanted her body and nothing more.

"I just don't want to go back to before" she told him "We crashed and burned and I can't do that to myself again." _And I need more_. The words were on her lips but she couldn't say it out loud.

She looked at her TV screen, where the last sequence of the movie began to play out. Holly was running around the alley in the rain, desperately looking for Cat.

When Holly and Paul finally met for their final kiss, Blair felt tears well up in her eyes like they normally did. But not for the reasons she normally does. She felt herself getting upset because she knew those two had something that her and Chuck could never have. This movie was a romance; the only thing Chuck gave her was a drama that always ended badly.

Chuck saw Blair brush away a single tear that managed to escape her eye and he silently cursed himself for not beating her to it. The truth was, he felt a familiar twinge in his heart during that final scene too. When you spend your whole life condemning love, you eventually convince yourself that you don't believe in its existence—at least not for yourself, anyways. But when he was with Blair, he was a different person. One, he believed that maybe, in some twisted universe, allowed him the capability of feeling love. But not for any old person. For one person. For Blair.

"Have you ever been kissed like that?" he asked, nodding at the screen.

"No" she said sadly "But someday I hope to."

Someday, Chuck hoped to be that person.

"If you want, I can take you outside and get it over with right now" he joked.

Blair glanced at her window.

"I didn't even notice it was raining."

Chuck barely noticed himself; it was hard to accept that the whole world was going on outside of her bedroom.

"I'd rather wait" she told him.

Chuck smiled sadly.

"I used to love the rain" she said as she got up and opened her curtains a little wider "When I was younger I'd move my pillows to the side of the bed and lay facing the window so I could watch it as I fell asleep."

"You don't love it any more?" he asked.

"The night daddy left, there was a huge storm. It just made the whole fiasco of watching him leave that much more devastating. I couldn't sleep at all. In fact, I still have trouble sleeping during the rain sometimes" she said.

"You should probably stay here tonight" she said to him "There's no point in going out there if you don't have to."

"I am pretty wiped" he said, glancing at the clock which flashed 1:56 am.

"And maybe" she continued as if she didn't hear him "I'll sleep better knowing you're here."

When she turned around, she saw that Chuck had rearranged her pillows the way she described and was now laying facing her.

"Don't get too comfy Mister, the floor has your name written all over it" she grinned.

"It was worth a shot" he said as he got up. "Do I at least get a pillow?"

Blair walked over to shut off the TV and then her bedroom light.

"And maybe even a blanket. I'm feeling generous tonight" she quipped. Crawling onto her bed she tossed him said blanket and settled herself down.

"Hey Waldorf?" he asked from his place on the floor.

"Yeah" she said.

"Why do you think Bart made me his best man?"

"I think he cares about you a lot more than you think he does" she said, closing her eyes.

"I haven't written my speech yet. I don't know what to say."

"Sleep on it and in the morning you'll know what to do, trust me."

"Okay" he said.

After a few minutes of silence, Blair asked "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here" she told him.

"Me too" he said, inhaling the scent of her on the pillow. "Goodnight Blair."

"Goodnight Chuck."


	7. Epilogue

Epilouge

A few hours later, Chuck was roused from an unpleasant attempt at sleep when he heard her voice.

"Daddy" she whimpered "Don't go."

"Blair?" he asked, concerned.

"Don't leave me, please."

Chuck sat up, acknowledging the kink that was beginning to form in his back.

She was on her side, rocking back and forth in slight distress. Her beautiful eye brows were scrunched together as she continued to beg her father to not leave her.

"Blair?" he asked again.

When she didn't wake up, he decided to take a chance and crawl up next to her on the bed. Resting his head close to hers, he moved to his side so he was facing her.

"Shhh" he coaxed her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

She seemed to respond to his touch, the crease in her forehead smoothed out.

"I'm right here" he whispered.

He reached out to boldly rest his arm over her tiny form in an attempt to calm her.

When it seemed to have worked, Chuck scooted his body a fraction of an inch closer before allowing his eyes to fall shut.

A few minutes later, he opened his eyes when he felt a shift in the bed. He smiled contently when he felt Blair drape her leg over his in an unconscious attempt to bring him closer.

She was bound to yell at him in the morning, but Chuck couldn't bring himself to worry about it; He was too busy experiencing an emotion he rarely ever felt.

Love.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

FIN.


End file.
